The Bug and the DarkWind
by EpicConundrum
Summary: On a mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha; Shino, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hina end up in a unkown village. Dedicated to my bestest friend Saoirse DarkWind. I suck at summaries Plz just read. T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! First Story EVER!! So don't flame me too bad please! _

Any way; the pairings in this are…SECRET!! :3 But they are decided.

When life gives u lemons, make lemonade; when life gives u lawyers, write disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and Saoirse is Saoirse DarkWind, the brilliant Authoress of 5 awesome stories.

So let the story begin!

________________________________________________________________________

Shizune ran through the halls after the latest mission squad came back. 'Have to tell Tsunade-sama. Have to tell Tsunade-sama-' kept running through her mind until she reached the 5th Hokage's quarters. She burst through the door harried and out of breath. Tsunade looked up from her bottle of sake

"Shizune? What's wrong?" She said as she took a lazy swing of sake.

"I-it's Sasuke U-uchiha." she took a gulp of air "He's been spotted." Tsunade then promptly did a spit-take and stared at the woman. "Well!" the now sober Hokage yelled, "Get Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hina Hyuga, and Shino Aburame NOW!"

Shizune dropped the mission details on the desk and scattered to search through the whole village if she had to.

-----Ramen Shop

Naruto was happily slurping up two bowls of ramen at once as a reluctantly paying Sakura slumped over the counter sighing. A large gust of wind disturbed the hanging sign out side. Naruto stopped eating and Sakura hesitantly lifted the cloth door to find a panting Shizune, hands on her knees.

"Shizu-" Sakura was cut off

"Naruto and Sakura! Finally! The Hokage needs you NOW!" She yelled and started running at a break-neck pace even for a ninja.

Sakura and Naruto anime-sweatdropped as they watched the woman run.

"She needs a break." Naruto said before they started towards the Hokage's.

Sakura nodded.

-----The Yamanaka Flower Shop

Ino was tending to her flowers when the bell rang up front. She leaned back to see Shizune dragging Shikamaru behind her.

"Shika? Shizun-" She started before Shizune made a slicing motion with her hand.

"You two. Hokage's. NOW!" She panted as she dropped Shikamaru and ran back out the door.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered propped on his elbow, rubbing his head.

"She really needs a break." Ino said taking off her shop apron.

-----The Forest

Hina's Byakugan was activated, her pale eyes shifting through the trees. Shino was perched on a tree branch well above Hina's eye sight, his bugs begging to be released. Hina had her Kunai ready when a huge gale made the trees and Hina lean to the left.

Shizune was running on pure adrenaline when she screamed "Hina, Shino! HOKAGE NOW!!!" She took one of Hina's Kunai and flung it so hard it broke Shino's perch off the tree, "My work here is done." She wobbled and fell flat on her back.

Hina watched the full-grown for a while "Well… At least she get's her well deserved break. Let's go" She trotted towards the Hokage's.

Shino stayed back for a while. An odd feeling was racking his ribs. Why did he get the feeling this wasn't going to be an ordinary mission? He slowly followed after Hina.

-----Hokage's Office

Tsunade was pacing back and forth behind her desk; surprisingly there wasn't one sake bottle in sight. She had just read the details and accounts of what the three Jounin saw during their mission to the Land of Grass.

Just then Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hina, and Shino walked through the door and stood in a line at attention…well, Naruto tried to pay attention, but he got bored in 5 seconds and started daydreaming about ramen…

"NARUTO!" Tsunade snapped

"Yes Ma'am!" he exclaimed jumping to attention.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the six Jounin. "The reason I called you here is because Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted."

All six of them went ridged, especially Sakura.

'SASUKE-KUN!?' she thought.

"He's been spotted in the Land of Grass; apparently he's not with anyone associated with Orochimaru…And it's your duty to bring him back. If you're not back in at least three months I'm calling in a back-up team. You leave at dawn. Understood?" Tsunade continued

"Hai!" all of them exclaimed and dashed out of the Hokage's Office

Tsunade sighed; this was going to be a tough mission, especially for Sakura and Naruto. 'Was it just me or did Shino looked worried about something?' The Hokage shrugged and took a swing from a sake bottle.

Done! That's it for the first installment of 'The Bug and the DarkWind'.

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay SECOND CHAPPI IS UP!!! XD Okay, Hint to 1 of the pairings; my friend, Saoirse Darkwind, would smack this character with "The Fish of Reality" So he could realize his feelings for the other character.

Dedication: To Saoirse Darkwind (Mon Super Amie and brilliant authoress) and AdFinemAdInfinitum (another brilliant authoress) for actually reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and "The Fish of Reality" belongs to Saoirse Darkwind.

The next morning the six shinobi met at the gate before dawn. Naruto shifting impatiently, Shikamaru leaned against the gate thinking, Hina silently watching Naruto from a distance, Ino was watching Sakura as she stared out into the forest surrounding Konoha.

Shino finally arrived, still feeling weird butterflies in his ribs.

"Oi! Shino! You're late!!" Naruto declared staring at afore mentioned bug-boy

Shino just stood quietly "Let's go" he muttered

Everyone agreed silently and headed out.

-----48 hours later

Sadly, the journey to the Land of Grass was uneventful, and because of that Naruto got on everyone's nerves, even Hinata's.

"BOR-ING!!" Naruto yawned, and that's when Sakura snapped.

"Shush, you idiot!! We're in enemy territory and not to mention probably going against Orochimaru, and Kabuto, and Sas-" She stopped there, the memory of Sasuke leaving the village leaked out of it confines.

Sakura just stood silently and smacked Naruto upside the head. Naruto just rubbed the sore spot quietly as Sakura trudged on through the under growth. Every one just sighed, except for Shino, who was nervously glancing around; the odd feeling just kept on becoming more…Restless.

Shikamaru had obviously noticed this already, thinking on why he was acting this way, Shino was one who never lost his cool. Ino nudged Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"Isn't that smoke?" She said pointing to the almost invisible trail of smoke, twisting the air.

All six shinobi scattered, all heading towards the smoke.

When they were in proximity of the source, they contacted each other. After Sakura gave the signal, she looked hesitantly into the clearing to find cloak-and-straw-hatted person near the small fire.

"Just a traveler, lets steer clear, just to be safe." Sakura sighed into her transmitter

"Neeeh, I dunno Sakura, something's…?" Naruto said leaving his last words unsaid

"What are you talking about Narut-" Ino's voice crackled through the ear-piece and was cut of when a kunai narrowly missed Sakura's throat, severing the transmitters cord. Every one else saw this and instantly tensed, no ordinary traveler carried Kunai, or knew how to use them

"What do you want?" The traveler rasped

Dun-Dun-Duuuuunnnnnnnn! Who is this traveler?

Gomenesai for the short chappi…

Second installment done!!! PLZ REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPI'S! *cackles evilly*

-StoryBlade


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! Chappi 3 is a GO! Just have to say thanks to Saoirse Darkwind, now the brilliant authoress of 6 amazing stories, for writing me a belated birthday story. And now here is the 3rd Chappi!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto all of these pairings would be made real. Sadly it isn't true.

Saoirse = Saoirse Darkwind

Get it, got it, good.

______________________________________________________________

"What-Do-You-Want." The traveler rasped again

"Now what?" Hinata whispered into the transmitter

Everything was at a standstill, no one dared to move. The tension caused Naruto to throw a kunai back at the stranger. The kunai clipped the band holding down the stranger's hat as he dodged the knife.

His hat almost fell off, causing him to mutter a curse and grab the brim, but it didn't help. Sakura noticed the piercing obsidian eyes.

She ground her teeth and lunged at the stranger. This caused to make the stranger recoil as she reached for the hat and successfully yanked it off.

And there stood Sasuke Uchiha.

That made the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside Naruto flare to life.

(A/N: Sorry for the terrible up-coming angst)

From behind Sakura, The Akatsuki emerged with Pain. Sasuke grabbed Sakura despite her protest, dodging the swarm of attacks. Sakura's team came out of the shadows for a counter-attack.

All the time Shino's ribs started racking visibly and Naruto's Nine-Tailed-Fox demon started acting up. What led this all to go over board was the appearance of Orochimaru and his henchman Kabuto.

"What the HELL!" Shikamaru cursed

The Nine-Tailed-Fox finally snapped. It over took Naruto's body causing him to howl and rampage. Then, letting off a huge wave of chakra, it caused a large portal to form in the middle of the clearing. (A/N: Very bad angst, no?) It sucked our protagonists and the emo-boy out of existence.

"What the hell did you do, dobe!" Sasuke yelled as he and Sakura got pulled down in the portal. "LET ME GO!" Sakura shouted at the emo-traitor that refused to let her go.

Then the portal closed

-----------------------------------

Somewhere....

Saoirse had finished her daily patrol and was now lazily napping in her favorite clearing. She was wondering what could go wrong in her little unknown village when a sudden over cast made Saoirse come out of her day-dream. Thunder clapped and a blinding light made her look away.

When the light was gone Saoirse looked at the once familiar clearing with surprise. In the center were seven unfamiliar personages.

Drawing out her kunai, she walked half-cautious to the teen with the hood and high collar. She poked his arm repeatedly until he stirred and seemed to stare at her.

"Who are you!" She asked with the wonder of a small child

_________________________________________________________________________________

Gomenasai for a) the short chappi b) the terrible angst c) the slow update.

If you want faster updates, REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Gomenasai for the slow update _! Any way this is the 4th chappi in THE BUG AND THE DARKWIND. Be thankful for it's thanksgiving!

Disclaimer- If I owned NARUTO there would be fluff and Saoirse would be a character with Shino… (+ me as a ninja 3).

Saoirse = Saoirse Darkwind and Meghan = me. O-kay?

* * *

---Somewhere…

When Shino opened his eyes he was staring at the face of a blond-haired girl wearing a green top and skirt with leggings. Basically- a whole lot of green.

"Who are you?!" She asked, surprised.

Shino just laid there staring. It would have gone on for a while if Naruto hadn't woken up. He sat up straight, squinting his eyes.

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!" He yelled grabbing his head, "Massive headache!"

Saoirse whirled around with a kunai in her hand. She blinked when she examined who exactly had landed in the clearing. All together there were 7 people in the clearing, they were from Konoha-she observed because of there leaf headbands. She didn't know if they friends or enemies.

Slowly some of the ninjas moaned a stirred. Saoirse activated her kekkai genkai, putting her hand over the boy-with-the-hood's eyes under the glasses. Thoughts pulsed through her arm into her mind. After shuffling through his thoughts, she decided that these ninjas meant no harm. She smiled at the boy trying to shove her arm off his face and removed her hand.

"Hi! I'm Saoirse, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Trees!"

Shino just sat up staring at this strange girl. One moment she was pushing her hand into his eyes so much they sunk back, the next- she's smiling welcoming him. That and her weird name- _sear-shuh_. He looked around seeing all his team mates and Sasuke were there. Naruto was already whining about his headache, and was oblivious to everything else.

"You sure are quiet." Saoirse said poking the bug-boy.

Shino scowled getting up to check on his teammates. He shook them one by one, when Sakura woke up she smacked Sasuke across the face and pounded Naruto in the head for whining and getting them stuck in this mess. When everyone was awake they noticed Saoirse for the first time.

"um…Hi…" Sakura waved hesitantly

Saoirse smiled and repeated herself, "Hello! I'm Saoirse, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Trees."

There was some rustling in the tree behind Saoirse and a girl jumped out of the tree. She was poised to strike with her twin claw-blades.

"Who are you." She growled

"Meghan, don't be rude. These are…," Saoirse thought for a while, "actually I have no clue who they are. Who are you?" She pointed at the collective group of ninja.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The angry pink-head head is Sakura-" He got hit on the head for that.

"Naruto! Don't go giving out names to people we don't know." Sakura yelled at the cowering Naruto.

Meghan tensed, and then Saoirse patted her on the head like a small child. And too which she narrowed her eyes towards her friend.

"Loosen up~! They're not enemies. Just here on a mission to get the emo-boy over there back to their village." She said reassuringly.

Meghan glared at the strange new-comers arguing over what they were going to do now thanks to Naruto and his big mouth. She sighed and slid her claws into there sheaths.

"That doesn't mean I won't trust them. And that certainly means you have to pat my head like a little kid!" She gritted through her teeth, "And you know the council-"

She was interrupted when the guy with the pineapple hair asked flatly, "Do you know the way back to Konoha?"

Before Saoirse could give directions Meghan said quickly "No-but the elder would so let's go ask them!" She stepped behind the girl that loud-mouth had called Sakura and started pushing the slightly older girl into the direction of the village.

"Meghan, don't push. But she has a point?" She looked confused at her friend, "the council will have to see you, since you fell from the sky and all."

"And if you don't come with us we have the right to bind and gag you, dragging you to our village" Meghan added menacingly

The Konoha ninjas shuddered slightly at Meghan's death glare.

"Troublesome. Which way?" Shikamaru asked slightly bored.

"This way~!" Saoirse said brightly turning towards her village, Meghan silently stalked at the back of the group.

What were they getting themselves into…

* * *

Done. This is my longest chappi yet!

So now Saoirse and I've been introduced and with me as a slight antagonist.

PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

*Comes out of Fangirl hell* So Many…rabid…FANGIRLS! After what I think is half a year, I give you chapter five!

I will try to update quicker, but I have this competition next week for four days that is four hours away from where I live.

Any way DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto there wouldn't be any random-arse NaruSaku moments. That is all.

* * *

You could say that Shino was at least surprised to find Naruto sprawled on the floor muttering something about ramen, as well as the other males in his team sharing the same room. Then Shino remembered what happened after the two TreeNin introduced themselves too the group.

FLASH BACK!

On the way to the near-by village, Saoirse revealed that she and her friend were chunin of the Village Hidden in the Trees.

"Never heard of it," Shikamaru mused

"That's because we are a minority and hidden, thus the Village HIDDEN in the Trees." Megahn explained from the back.

Then suddenly Saoirse stopped in the middle of a giant clearing, much like the one the ninja from Konoha landed in.

"We're here," she proclaimed happily

"Where is 'here'," Ino asked looking around

Saoirse simply pointed up and they were amazed at what they saw; a spider-web of wooden bridges connected platforms from tree to tree. People were milling about their daily lives and ninja nimbly jumped across the branches to a tree house that looked much like Konoha's mission base.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed

"Whoa," Sakura said

"Hn," Sasuke... hn-ed

and numerous likewise comments from the rest of the group followed. Saoirse smirked and did a flashy back-flip, pushing of the base of a tree, making her way too a rope-bridge about 100 meters off the ground. Civilians saw Saoirse was heading for that bridge, the started running of as fast as they could. When she planted her feet on the bridge, the whole bridge whip lashed on both sides of her.

'Note too self: ask elders too reinforce bridges,' Megahn face palmed, laughing, 'C'mon, we can't take all day.'

Sasuke followed Saoirse's lead. 'Oh no you don't,' Sakura took off after Sasuke. Consequently, they landed at the same time, which caused Sakura too fall into Sasuke, thus caused Sasuke to grab Sakura before she fell. Followed promptly by said girl slapping said boy with a chakra infused hand.

'You deserved that, teme,' Naruto started laughing his arse off.

Everyone thus followed onto the bridge.

'Okay, lets go met the Elders!' Saoirse chirped

'Please don't let them munch on our heads,' Megahn jokingly prayed giving the team a spooked vibe.

They were lead to what seemed to be a tree with windows in it. Saoirse lightly pressed her palm onto the bark, sending a chakra pulse coursing through the bark. The bark indented into the shape of a door and slid aside. After a few flights of stairs they stopped at a huge oaken door, guarded by two jonin.

'Hey,' Saoirse greeted the guards, 'Long story short, they appeared out of thin air and I need a talk with the elders.'

The two guards stepped aside as she went through the doors, and kept a close eye on the ninjas that 'fell from the sky'. There were a few shouts of surprise are then a bit of murmuring. Finally, Saoirse came out with a grin plastered on her face.

'You guys are staying here for a while 'till they clear things up with your Hokage.' She announced

'And that could take...,' Ino questioned

'Three to four months at the earliest,' Meghan said, 'more over it depends on who they send; for instance there's this chunin who has a majorly wacked sense of direction, that'd make it... who knows how long.' She shrugged

'Hokage Tsunade said we had three months to bring this idiot back or she's sending a backup team.' Sakura pointed to Sasuke

"Not our problem." Meg shrugged again

"Hey, how did you guys end up falling from the sky? And why here," Saoirse asked once they were back crossing the rope bridges

"Let's just say, it was due to an idiot," Shikamaru sighed

"They emo-chicken-butt haired dude, what's your name..." Meg thought, "Teme?"

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter, but no luck; all, but Shino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, laughed while the former two smirked and the latter glared.

"No," Hinata said quietly

"Kay-o," Meg said

They soon reached a wide platform circumfacing a large tree with the words 'Jail' engraved in large kanji. Saoirse placed her palm too the tree and sent a wave of chakra running between the cracks in the bark. The bark indented in a rectangular shape, sliding away to reveal a large circular room. A jonin was filing paperwork at an oak desk.

"Cells one and two are open," He said without looking up

"Alright," Saoirse led them upstairs while Meg closing the door behind them.

The next floor was similar too the one below them, except this room was divided in half by a row of bars. In short, a jail cell. In the cell was a single cot, a bowl was attached to the far wall was half filled with water, and unlike the rest of the village which seemed to be made entirely of wood, the walls were a solid metal.

"Boys are here, Girls are upstairs." Meg said, opening the door with the keys, "In," She pointed into the cell.

"Now Meg, don't be mean," Saoirse jokingly chided as the shinobi went into the jail cell, "See ya in the mornin'," She said as they lead the Kunochi upstairs

END OF FLASH BACK

"So... now what," Shino asked to no one in particular.

* * *

My question exactly, Shino, "Now what?"

PLZ REVIEW. And don't send me too fangirl hell again T^T!


End file.
